


What my mother taught me

by theoreticalwzrd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalwzrd/pseuds/theoreticalwzrd
Summary: Margaery comes to visit Sansa when she misses breakfast





	What my mother taught me

**Author's Note:**

> So since this is based off of the show, I guess Sansa and Margaery are of age which is why I didn't put "under age" in the warnings. I also took the line about Margaery's mother teaching her from the show, but it seems kinda awkward I guess? Anyway, this is a one off so I probably won't be continuing.
> 
> but maybe? if people want me to and I feel up to it??

There was a knock at Sansa’s door and her stomach twisted tightly. If only she could run and hide, but even her windows were barred. She tried to prepare herself for whatever she must face, whether it be Joffery looking to quell some anger, the Queen Regent here to rip apart whatever ounce of self Sansa had left, a guard to carry out Joffery’s actions for him, or her disfigured dwarf of a Lord husband here to inform her of another kin’s grizzly end. 

She did not call out to the visitor inviting them in because there was no need. This was not Sansa’s room back at Winterfell where only annoying Arya would burst in without permission. This was a cage where even the down pillows were vicious poison, and that was a lifetime ago.

Her door did not burst open, however, like it had done many times before. Instead the door was pushed slightly ajar and another soft knock followed. Sansa turned from her locked window dragging her thick auburn hair over her left shoulder. The face that she saw in the crack of the door belonged to none of the people she imagined. Her brown curls hung elegantly and her brown doe-like eyes stared at Sansa.

“May I come in, Lady Sansa?” Her voice was a light salve to Sansa, who quickly dried her eyes and nodded.

Margaery slipped into her room gently closing the door behind her. Sansa hoped that her eyes were not red and puffy this time. 

“We missed you at breakfast.” Margaery walked over to Sansa looking glass picked up a hair brush and began to gently undo the tangles that had formed in Sansa’s hair overnight.

“I… wasn’t hungry,” Sansa lied. She stared down at her hands. What were once soft and well groomed now had evidence of bitten nails, and callous and picked at skin. She hid them in the sleeves of her gown. They were not hands a future queen should see.

“Well we certainly can’t have you starve.” Margaery finished brushing Sansa’s hair and looked up at the reflection of them in the looking glass smiling. “Who would I be able to talk to if you were to starve to death?”

Sansa looked away from the mirror. She had looked more awful than she feared. “Well, the King, of course. And the Queen Regent. There are many people who would love to talk to you.”

Margaery took Sansa’s chin in her hand as delicately as if she was holding wounded bird and directed Sansa’s eyes up at herself. “I don’t want to talk to them. I want to talk to you.” She entwined her forefinger which was hanging in front of Sansa’s eyes and then slowly tucked it behind her ear. “Besides, they can be very boring, don’t you agree?”

Sansa looked away again. Boring would not be quite the word she would use, but she definitely could not say what she really thought to Margaery. Or could she? She had told Margaery of some of the wicked things Joffery had done to her before without any consequence. Yet. But she couldn’t possible speak any more. There were ears everywhere.

“Sansa, do not look so worried!” Margaery clapped her hands together and her lips pressed together to show an angelic smile. “You will be safe. My grandmother and I will make sure of it. We don’t want to see you so sad. I have rarely seen you smile since my arrival at Kingslandng.”

“I… I am sorry, your grac-“

“Margaery, please. I hope you will soon see me as a sister.”

“Margaery.” But Margaery was not Sansa’s sister. Sansa’s sister liked playing in the mud and playing with swords and had a face like a horse. She definitely was not as beautiful and proper and kind as Margaery.

The little queen touched Sansa’s cheek. Margaery’s touches had been the only ones she had welcomed since her own arrival at Kingslanding, and they were so unlike all the others she had received lately. Sansa did not pull back from this touch. Instead she closed her eyes and leaned into it. It was a comforting touch. A warm touch. A touch like home.

Suddenly she was startled by a touch on her lips. Sansa opened her eyes to see the little queen’s face right before hers. With her mouth hanging open, she tried to stumble out some words. But the sounds didn’t form anything.

“Sansa, I am sorry! I didn’t mean to surprise you like that.” Margaery pulled herself back.

Sansa felt her skin pleasantly burning, especially where Margaery’s hand and lips touched hers. “No… It is fine.” She was finally able to say. She had always dreamed of a knight and was instead given Joffery. She had heard from the other Jeyne Poole and the other girls back at Winterfell about girls who would act with other girls in the way that husbands and wives do. There were rumors that people in Dorne and the free cities acting in such a way, but beyond that, Sansa never gave it much thought. But now, as she thought about it, she had to look down at her lap.

Margaery grabbed the hands that Sansa had been hiding and smiled sweetly. “You do not need to hide from me. We are just young girls who need to look out for each other in this place. Isn’t that right?”

Sansa nodded but still kept her eyes adverted. She wasn’t sure how to act. She never knew how to act anymore. She used to be so good at how to properly act, Old Nan used to say. But now, nothing was ever right. Yet, the little queen’s hands felt right, and she was no longer self-conscious of her nails or skin. Margaery began pulling one hand away, but Sansa grabbed it tighter. “It will be okay,” she whispered while kissing Sansa on the forehead. She proceeded to wipe away the tear Sansa didn’t even realized started to fall and then kissed each cheek before moving her lips to Sansa’s mouth.

Sansa breathed deeply. Her chest began pounding in a way that it hadn’t in a long time. Every touch of Margaery’s, from pushing her hair back again, to caressing her shoulder, to moving down to Sansa’s hips felt comforting while also taking her breath away.  
Sansa began to laugh as Margaery’s touch tickled her side and she pulled away slightly. “I have never done this before, your gra-.”

“Margaery.”

“I have never done this before,… Margaery.”

“Well there is always a time for learning. I can show you first if you like.”

Sansa’s chest tightened. It was a strange feeling for her. She didn’t want this to stop, but did she want it to continue? She started to feel lightheaded.

Margaery took her silence as acceptance and her hands slowly moved to the rose clasp on her belt. When it unclicked, her dress fell open. Sansa’s mind was conflicted on staring and hiding away again. But she felt Margaery grab her hand and place it on her sternum.  
If Margaery’s hands were soft, her chest was the softer than any silk, and fabric, and material Sansa had ever felt. Margaery pulled Sansa up with her free hand and moved her lips to Sansa’s neck. This sent chills deep through Sansa’s body in a way nothing had ever done before. Sansa swallowed deeply and felt her chest start to loosen up. She wanted Margaery’s hands gently feeling her cheeks and face and started to hope that Margaery would move them back soon.

Instead Margaery stepped away from Sansa. She wiggled out of her gown leaving not even her small clothes on beneath. “Did.. Did your mother teach you this?” Sansa managed to say.

Margaery smiled sweetly grabbing Sansa’s hand. “Yes. My mother taught me this.” She placed the hand on her left breast. Sansa’s hand was loose at first but then it molded to Margaery’s curves. Her nipples hardened and Sansa’s hand recoiled slightly, but Margaery caught her hand and gently pressed it into her breast. "Don't be shy. I am sure these are not new to you."

Sansa felt her face begin to burn and her body tingle. "My grace, I am afraid I do not know what I am doing." Sansa looked away but didn't try to pull her hand back.

"There is no worries, Sansa." Margaery spoke in a tone as smooth as honey. "Just follow my lead with whatever you feel comfortable with."


End file.
